


【Jason中心/Brujay】蝙蝠筑巢行为观察（ABO，PWP）

by DoloresM



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M, brujay - Freeform, 办公室play, 易感期, 生殖腔内射
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Summary: 易感期的布鲁斯在床上用抱枕筑了一个巢，而他要去冰山俱乐部把杰森抓回来
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	【Jason中心/Brujay】蝙蝠筑巢行为观察（ABO，PWP）

蝙蝠洞里溢满了一股令人窒息的檀香味，迪克紧皱起眉捏着鼻子走下台阶，他开始怀疑这个任务的最佳人选应该是提姆。“嘿，布鲁斯？”他凑到对方椅子后面，Alpha血统下的每一个细胞都叫嚣着战斗。“如果你想知道的话，我是说假如你还没有发现——”

布鲁斯回头看着他，眼睛被挡在白色的护目镜之后，他的嘴角以一种并不开心的弧度下弯着，“有话直说，迪克。”

“你该打一针抑制剂了。”迪克快速地说，眼睁睁看着对方的微表情从不开心变成了极度的愤怒，他不太明白Alpha的易感期，虽然他本人就是Alpha，但是他的易感期往往就只像一场感冒，让他的鼻子不太舒服，而提姆是个冷静自持的Beta，他不屑于讨论这样的话题。

布鲁斯沉默着转回身，完全无视了对方的提议，他没闻到自己的味道，但是就在哥谭的某个地方，他的城市里传来了一股香味，带着浓郁的酒味和柠檬的清香，直到那个藏身之处的位置越来越清晰具体，布鲁斯深吸了一口气，而迪克随着他的动作僵硬地向后退了几步，他几乎被对方胶质般浓稠的信息素味道呛得无法呼吸。自求多福吧，小翅膀。迪克屏住呼吸一路小跑回到大宅里。

杰森觉得后颈有些麻痒，惹了祸的毒贩还在他面前跪着瑟瑟发抖，作为一个Omega他的信息素过于富有攻击性了，他翘着二郎腿摆弄着自己的枪，不自在地挠了挠脖子。射穿了对方的手心只是个简单的惩罚，有人清干净了地上的血迹，办公室的门合上的瞬间他感到了恐慌。

紧接着那股足以把他的理智击碎的味道顺着每一处缝隙渗进了办公室，杰森大口喘息着撑着办公桌站起来，他没法发出声音，过于熟悉的Alpha信息素像是无形的手扼住了他的喉咙，双脚近乎不听使唤地踉踉跄跄向大门外挪去，蝙蝠侠不敢在大庭广众之下抓住他，尤其是一个已经因为易感期发狂的蝙蝠侠。

他伸出手摸上把手，在能转动之前风声先至，被皮革包裹地手掌大力地蹭过他头侧拍在门板上，杰森哆嗦了一下，温热的呼吸喷在他的后颈如同火舌撩拨，他慢慢在对方身体和门板之间的狭缝转过身，鼻尖碰着布鲁斯的嘴唇，被烙印下标记的腺体突突地跳动，杰森伸出舌头舔走对方鼻尖的汗珠。

“我打过抑制剂了。”他觉得自己有点混蛋，但是工作需要，尽管布鲁斯的信息素仍旧让他发热到想脱下西装，杰森狼狈地扯了扯领带。“我抽屉里还有点Alpha用的，你需要吗？”  
话音刚落布鲁斯强壮的身体就贴附在他身上，鼻翼贴着颈侧深而用力地呼吸，“办公室里放Alpha的抑制剂，杰森，这里还有别的人来光顾吗？”布鲁斯的嗓音被易感期熏得异常沙哑，他几乎不需要变声器就能达到他想要的效果。

“操，你他妈什么毛病！”杰森怒吼着用皮鞋踹在布鲁斯的小腿，软革和制服防止了一场骨折灾难。“你下次再拖着破破烂烂的身体闯进我的办公室，别想拿到一卷绷带，或者是止血剂，或者是操他妈的抑制剂！”他暴躁地推挤着布鲁斯的胸口，无法忍受在他没有质疑布鲁斯衣领的口红和莫名其妙的女性香水味时，他却被怀疑了。

布鲁斯愣了一下，杰森的信息素里满溢的恼怒冲淡了一点他的失控，于是他把手落在杰森的腿根，冒着被咬断舌头的危险吻住了男孩的嘴唇，接着施力把对方抬起来抵在门上，向前挤压磨蹭着彼此的胯下。

“抱歉。”一句简单地退步几乎把杰森冲晕了头，他报复性地掐着男人的肩膀，打赌即使隔着制服也能留下手印，唾液中的信息素引起了他的兴奋，但显然刚刚被注射进身体的抑制剂不打算退让。“该死，我•刚•刚•注•射！”

布鲁斯从善如流地用牙齿磨红杰森的颈侧，单手在骂骂咧咧的声音中扒下了对方的裤子，卸下的腰带勒进杰森口中堵住了反抗的声音，“那你要多吃点润滑剂进去。”微凉粘稠的液体被毫不留情地挤进干涩的后穴，杰森闷哼着挺了挺腰，扯掉对方头罩的时候甚至拉扯到了发根，布鲁斯的表情扭曲了一下但是没有吱声，润滑的水声混杂着喘息声显得更加色情，他不急于逼出杰森的发情期，他只需要先把男孩操软好带回自己的窝。

杰森勒住布鲁斯脖子的力度算得上谋杀，他几乎没在非发情期和布鲁斯上过床，除了第一次勾引对方的时候，紧缩的后穴被过度地撑开，在他无法喘息的时候仍旧过分地深入，阴茎撞得他失声，口水顺着皮带滴落在锁骨和胸口。

布鲁斯的手掌握着他的臀肉向外施力，让穴口开得更大，像是惩罚男孩企图逃避他的易感期一般猛力地操干，门后有人路过的声音他听得一清二楚，在杰森求饶的眼神下却刻意带动着对方的身体撞击着门板发出响声。

可笑的领地意识，即使他知道发情期的杰森仍旧能把那群小混混打得满地找牙，布鲁斯还是在通过这种方式刻下自己的痕迹。哥谭没有人不知道蝙蝠侠的味道，而冰山俱乐部的老板被彻底地标记过了。

皮带的控制下让杰森只能发出喘息和受不了的呜咽，欲火在他的腹部卷曲翻滚，他像是经历着过于清醒的发情，感受着每一次性器闯入撑开他的身体，生殖腔被顶撞到酸痛，被迫张开小口接受入侵。

后背撞在门上发出的咚咚声让杰森的脸颊通红，他的呜咽一半是咒骂一半是诱惑，布鲁斯的牙尖咬破他腺体的皮肉，阴茎突破生殖腔的肉穴口时杰森崩溃地呻吟出声，精液灌进去的时候他还在失神，酸痛的腰肢使不上什么力气，发软的双腿靠着布鲁斯的支撑才夹在对方腰肢。

“该回家了，男孩。”布鲁斯用披风遮住杰森的身体，他低头看了一眼地上可疑的水渍和精液，恶意地决定不去理会，他把迷迷糊糊的杰森带上了车，赶在对方清醒之前扔进了被他堆满珊瑚绒毯子和抱枕的大床上。

就像是简单的动物筑巢行为，布鲁斯在自己的床上搭建了一个窝，而他把唯一缺少的人——杰森，自己的Omega抓了回来。杰森陷在软乎乎的枕头中间发懵，他的腰和屁股仍旧酸痛着，留在体内的精液也让他感到小腹鼓胀，他困惑地抬头看了看跪坐在他面前的男人。

“三天。”布鲁斯缓慢地开口，有些冷静的大脑终于足够让他思考如何慢慢享用自己的男孩，“我想给你个不错的环境，你喜欢毛绒和软的东西。”

“什么三天？”杰森磕磕绊绊地出声，他有点买账，布鲁斯拿来了他最喜欢的毛毯，被信息素冲昏的脑子甚至没有反应过来这张毛毯本来应该待在他“没人知道”的安全屋里。

“我的易感期，和你的发情期。”布鲁斯平静地说，他俯身向前逼近把杰森按进床里，在对方终于理智上线挣扎着要逃跑的时候按紧他的下腹。“我他妈现在没在发情！你以为抑制剂是能被操没的吗，老混球！”

布鲁斯不置可否地低头又啃咬在杰森的腺体上，噤声后跟随而来的呻吟让他十分受用，“能，我只要把你操到抑制剂被冲淡就够了。”杰森红着眼圈被翻身制住，阴茎重新开拓他的甬道，直到发情姗姗而来烧得他扭着腰求饶，敏感不堪的肠道流着淫水，生殖腔被过度摩擦到红肿，射空精囊令他哭喊着干高潮，最后失禁夺走了他的神智。

再次清醒着睁开眼的时候杰森腰酸背痛地躺在床上，仍旧是干爽而软和的“巢穴”，布鲁斯勤快地收拾了被爱液打湿的部分，他最爱的毯子幸存了下来，他懊恼地翻个身把脸埋进枕头里，陷入了被逼发情还爽到之后的无能狂怒阶段。

后来的谋杀事件的发酵起源于迪克把布鲁斯筑巢行为拍下来发到了家族群里，从看起来就很柔软的床铺的简单照片，到仍旧很柔软的床铺中间多了一个被马赛克糊满的人。有脑子的人都知道那是谁，所以迪克经受了杰森一整周的电话骚扰，杰森买通了一些闲人，每天的工作就是给迪克的私人手机号打电话，7/24无停歇。

冰山俱乐部的人比较惨，所有人都听到了那天晚上办公室传来的动静，蝙蝠侠的信息素和门板被长时间反复撞击的声音让每个人都面红心跳，跟着老板干是对的，毕竟他能把蝙蝠侠都纳入掌中，这不妨碍几个倒霉鬼在看到杰森别扭着姿势路过大厅时笑出了声。

他们每个人得到了一顿胖揍，一对熊猫眼和红肿的腮帮子，然后他们被派出去运送枪支，又被从天而降的蝙蝠侠打断了胳膊，祸不单行。

布鲁斯的床被拆了，杰森只带走了自己的毯子，留下破开的棉花与木头，私人通讯里发过去的死亡威胁石沉大海，几天之后布鲁斯回了一条消息，附带一张安装好的kingsize大床和几个字：下次还敢。

杰森捏碎了通讯器，制定了一个大型漫长波折的杀死蝙蝠侠的计划。

布鲁斯有苦难言，那句话是达米安发的。

END  
——————————————————————————  
故事起源，朋友说想看布鲁斯易感期筑巢，结果等我现在动笔时，我们都想不起当时口嗨了什么  
文章另一个名字：蝙蝠侠深夜追凶x


End file.
